Winters Socalo/History
History Not much is known about Socalo's past. A former prisoner from Mexico, Socalo was a death row inmate for undisclosed reasons who was apparently spared in exchange for joining the Order. He seems to have an Aztec origin, due to his appearance and temper. Synopsis General Yeegars' Fall arc Socalo is briefly seen when Komui announces their new mission to the exorcists. Edo arc Socalo first appears alongside fellow general Klaud Nine before the coffins of their respective team members. While Klaud weeps, Socalo stays silent. Her pet monkey Lau Shimin calls him out on this, prompting Socalo to insult his team, calling them "a bunch of losers" and claiming he has nothing to say to them. They are then both called by the Great Generals for a meeting. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 63, page 14 Invasion of HQ arc Socalo is seen along with the other Generals sitting next to Klaud Nine and Supervisor Komui after the Ark incident meeting with Malcolm C. Lvellie D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 135, Page 16 as the Auditor interrogates General Marian. When Lvellie suggests his idea to use the ark, Klaud nine asks if they intend to give orders so that the exorcists can use the ark and Socalo replies that he doesn't care, as long as it allows them to get faster to the battlefield this can only be a good thing.Chapter 136, page 8 He is then seen bursting in the science room through the Ark with the other generals, Marie and Miranda. He enters the battle when the generals to deal with the army of Level 3 Akuma and Lulu BellD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 141, Page 14 . He is the first to attack, launching himself at the giant Akuma that was created out of the Level 3's whilst activating his Innocence with the phrase "torture"D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 102. He laughs delirious as he slices the giant monster. Once he is finished he takes off his war mask roaring for more, showering in the Akuma bloodD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 05 . As the other generals and Allen spur into action, Winters stands among countless Akuma bodies and tells Marian not to get involved D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 13 . He then uses his Innocence as a giant buzz saw, finishing off the remaining Akuma, reveling in the bloodbath he creates and remarking how fun it was. As Lulu Bell tries to stop Miranda Lotto's invocation and return the Egg to the new Ark, Socalo tells the Noah not to bother trying to return to the Ark and uses Madness to displace her water form whilst Klaud Nine attacks the Egg D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143, Page 10 , although this proves unsuccessful. Socalo decides that Miranda should be prepared to die as he, Klaud and Marian power up in order to take out the Egg whilst Lulu Bell stands atop it using Miranda as a shield. Allen Walker manages to save Miranda and the resulting explosion is massive. Socalo jokes with Marian after about the general being a bad master to Allen for his using such force when he knew about Allen's rescue attempt which they both laugh off. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 144, Page 13 When the Level 4 Akuma attacks the headquarters Socalo along with all the other Generals is seemingly defeated in the overwhelming force of the Level 4's attack. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 147, Page 12 . All of the scientists and exorcists are saved, however, through the efforts of Miranda Lotto's Time Record and General Tiedoll's Maker of Eden. Socalo and Klaud then block off the level 4's escape and destroy it along with Lenalee, Allen, and Marian D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 155, Page 13 . The Generals are present after the battle as Komui explains the difference between Lenalee's evolved Innocence and Parasite type, urging the Supervisor on as he explains and calling Allen and Krory monsters for having a Parasitic type Innocence D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 157, Page 09 . Destruction of the Black Order Arc During the Headquarters move he is bathing along with General Tiedoll when he is somehow affected by the Komuvitan D Virus. He breaks through a wall and attacks the remaining Black Order members with Madness whilst still only dressed in a towel D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 161, Page 06 . He decides to attack Allen and the other Order members decide Allen is as good as dead, however, he is separated in Komurin Ex's attack. The Generals later chase the team after they are exposed by Krory's attack and Socalo manages to bite Allen D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 163, Page 13 . When Komurin Ex goes to use the vaccine on the Order members, Madness flies towards it and destroys the machine. Third Exorcist Arc Socalo is stationed in Russia with his new team, consisting of Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III, and Kiredori, the team come to face off against three Noah, Jasdero and Devit (the collective Noah Jasdevi) and TrydeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. After Kiredori went mad from the effects of Alma KarmaD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, The General does not think twice about brutally cutting down the Third Exorcist and in a shower of blood, berates his team for not acting sooner since the second the Akuma cells took over Kiredori became an enemy. He is then informed by the present Noah that Kanda has awoken the 14th in Allen. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 Seed of Destruction Arc Socalo is briefly seen shouting orders as Allen and the Noahs escape from the Order. In the anime, when the Thirds and an entire army of Akuma ambush him and his fellow Exorcists, Socalo notes that they try to let Allen escape at any cost. Together, they fight the Akuma back, though unable to harm the Thirds with their upgraded power. However, the next reinforcement of Akuma arrives, and Socalo is distracted by them as well. Later, he is challenged by Madarao and engages in a hand-to-hand combat with him.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History